Method Mares
(On Stage) (Raspberry Beret) ("Late Show") ("Stardom") |mane = Grayish and (On Stage) and (Raspberry Beret) Two shades of ("Late Show") Two shades of ("Stardom") |coat = (On Stage) (Raspberry Beret) ("Late Show") ("Stardom") |cutie mark = (On Stage) (Raspberry Beret) ("Late Show") ("Stardom") |voice = On Stage: Mark Oliver (English, S5E16) Colin Murdock (English, S8E7) Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński (Polish) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian, S5E16) Anton Savenkov (Russian, S8E7) Pavlo Skorokhod'ko (Ukrainian) Raspberry Beret: Andrea Libman (English) Bożena Furczyk (Polish) Lina Ivanova (Russian, S5E16) Darya Frolova (Russian, S8E7) Tetyana Antonova (Ukrainian) "Late Show": Colin Murdock (English) Klaudiusz Kaufmann (Polish) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Oleksandr Zaval'sky (Ukrainian) "Stardom": Tabitha St. Germain (English) Anna Sztejner (Polish) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Olena Uzlyuk (Ukrainian)}} The Method Mares are a Manehattan theater troupe who appear in Made in Manehattan, consisting of Earth ponies On Stage, Raspberry Beret, Late Show, and Stardom. On Stage and Raspberry Beret are named in Horse Play, but "Late Show" and "Stardom" are unnamed, having placeholder names. They are credited in Made in Manehattan as "Method Mare 1", "Method Mare 2", "Method Mare 3", and "Method Mare 4" respectively. Designs Raspberry Beret resembles S08E22 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1. On Stage shares his cutie mark with "Stage Tales". His color scheme is similar to those of Rooks Rampart and "Silver Medal". Stardom resembles S08E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #1 and to a lesser extent Hoofer Steps. Her coat and mane colors and cutie mark are similar to those of Starsong. Late Show's design and eye color are similar to those of S05E16 Unnamed Earth Stallion #13. Depiction in the series The Method Mares are a troupe of performance actors who first appear in the season five episode Made in Manehattan. Coco Pommel books the troupe to give a guest performance at the Midsummer Theater Revival, but due to her overwhelming workload and lack of volunteers, she struggles with organizing everything. Applejack and Rarity lend their services to Coco, but they become equally overwhelmed. When the Method Mares arrive for their costume fitting and rehearsal, Raspberry Beret is nearly injured when the dilapidated stage collapses. Unable to put on the big show they had originally planned, Applejack, Rarity, and Coco organize a smaller performance on a smaller stage, and the Method Mares put on a play about Revival founder Charity Kindheart. In the play, Raspberry Beret plays the part of Charity Kindheart, Stardom plays her friend Mrs. Pearblossom, and On Stage and Late Show play bit roles. The Method Mares' performance attracts the attention of numerous Bronclyn neighborhood ponies and turns out to be a huge success. In the season eight episode Horse Play, On Stage and Raspberry Beret have speaking roles as Princess Celestia's acting coaches. All four Method Mares appear in the audience during Twilight Sparkle's play. Other depictions Promotional material The Method Mares are featured in the "One Million Friends" poster on the My Little Pony Facebook page. Merchandise The Method Mares appear on the Season 5 poster. In the Marks in Time expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #43 R is of the Method Mares. It gives them the description "Unknown to most, the Method Mares were once Manehattan's slickest con artists. They learned the error of their ways and decided to give back to the community by acting for free in public theater events, which makes them much happier than they ever were as criminals." Quotes Made in Manehattan :On Stage: Um, excuse me? Is this where the Midsummer Theater Revival is supposed to be, perchance? :Raspberry Beret: We're here for the dress rehearsal? :Coco Pommel: Oh, yes! We've just put the finishing touches on the costumes. :"Late Show": Stardom At least those look professional. :Raspberry Beret: We'll do a dry run of the play first, and then the fitting. :On Stage: Should we go ahead and start? :On Stage: Thank you, fillies and gentlecolts. Please give a warm welcome to the one who made this entire event possible – our neighbor Coco Pommel! Horse Play :On Stage: Avec pleasure, your Majesty! :Raspberry Beret: Let's be weeping willows in the wind! We are strong in adversity yet supple as we bow to fate. :On Stage: My goodness! I had no idea this production would have such elaborate special effects! Gallery See also * References ru:Кони Станиславского Category:Celebrities Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Female characters Category:Reformed antagonists Category:Supporting characters